


you were a wild thing (when you were younger)

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character, Family Video, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Robin's still totally a badass. Like, for real.





	you were a wild thing (when you were younger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).

> Title from "Mighty" by Lord Huron.

"You've lost your edge, man," Steve tells her on a rainy afternoon in late October.

They're stuck stacking new releases in the horror section, but the sleeves have had all the gory bits bolderised for the average Midwestern family which tends to patronise their fine establishment. Robin would not be surprised if Keith started smuggling the good shit under the counter sometime just before Halloween eve, the clever bastard.

But, like, more importantly—Edge? Lost? _What?_

But, like, totally _rude_.

"You're the rudest boy," she snaps back, but it's mild, not really a snap. She's never really had it in her to snap at Steve, not really, more so these days.

"Yeah I am," he says, all proud-like. Then, "But for real, you're totally not the badass I survived a Russian kidnapping with."

Robin frowns. "Rude and _a liar_."

Eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, he says, "You hang out with me whenever you're not at work, and you're pretty much always at work."

Robin sighs good-naturedly and shakes her head at her intellectually-unimpressive friend. "Family Video needs me, pretty boy. I'm the oil in its wheels."

Steve sort of squints. "Keith had you removing the factory plastic foil from each tape from about five crates of new arrivals all day yesterday."

"Which I did expertly," she adds straight away.

He cocks his head. "Which also proves my point. About the lack of badassery."

Her mouth purses. "Fine, whatever. But, like, dude? You totally get you also implied hanging out with you is the opposite of being a badass. We literally defeated a bunch of Russians together." Ha!

Steve blinks, and sort of stares, and then just smiles all goofy-like. "Hey, at least _I know_ I'm not a badass. Just accept that I'm responsible for mellowing you out, dude. It's totally adult and shit."

Robin soft of scoffs and moves on to the next stack, and then Steve drops it anyway. Rainy afternoons mean the store's basically empty except for them and anyone who got stuck inside before it started really pouring.

But.

Fuck this! Robin's totally going to be the one smuggling the gory shit under the counter on Halloween.

Who's a badass now, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [rhubarbdreams @ tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/) if you want to share in my obsessions.


End file.
